


The Spider Ran, For She Was Deadly To Him

by gothiccheezit



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Extra Spider Powers(TM), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Mutation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit
Summary: Peter wasn't doing the best until he got bitten by that spider.Then he was doing okay, he was alright, some of this was new, but that was okay.Everything was okay.Until she came back.A new Spider-Man story, with, you guessed it! Origin Story!There's growth, there's death, there's pain!Let's just hope Peter can handle it.
Relationships: (Past) Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, (Past) Peter Parker/Lilly Hollister, (Past) Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Spider Ran, For She Was Deadly To Him

**Author's Note:**

> Peter gets his powers and meets a guy.

_Her fingers brushed softly along his chin as her breath touched his ear. "You know why I have to hurt you like this, don't you?"_

_He felt himself nod, but wasn't aware of performing the action._

_"I'm sorry, but you're a bad boy, you know that I have to do this." She stepped back, raising his belt. "Turn around."_

_He did as he was asked, and she brought down the belt._

  
  


Peter Parker awoke with a start from the nightmare, breathing heavily. He didn't know what had brought the memory up, but he did know he needed to get it out of his head.

It had been about a year since it had happened, but he still couldn't seem to forget about it. He had taken up going for walks around the city to clear his mind, and now was as good a time as any, even if it was three in the morning.

He changed into his sweatpants and a hoodie, grabbing his keys and wallet as he headed out the door. His apartment was a rather small thing, in a very small building, so he made the trip down the stairs in only a minute.

As soon as he left his apartment building, he started walking aimlessly. At some point, he wound up jogging through the park. He didn’t know how he’d gotten all the way to Central Park, but he figured he might as well keep walking.

By the time he was ready to head home, the sun was up and people were on their way to work or were already at work. Good thing he didn’t have to be in to work until tomorrow.

_I should go see about that internship offer at Oscorp, it would look great on my record._ Peter thought to himself as he rode the subway back home. The train stopped and Peter hurried off, rushing to his building and running up the stairs to get some real clothes on and eat some breakfast. As soon as he had some food in his stomach, he brushed his teeth, got dressed, and rushed out the door again.

  
  
  


“Welcome to Oscorp, future interns. My name is Gwen, and I’ll be guiding you on the tour today. Why don’t we go around in a circle and introduce ourselves? As I said, my name is Gwen, I’m 21 years old, and I’ve been interning at Oscorp for two years. Why don’t you go next, sir?”

“Oh, alright. My name is Jack, I’m 20 years old, and I have been in college for three years. I skipped a grade or two.”

Peter listened as the other potential interns introduced themselves. There were about ten of them in total, and Peter was at the end of the circle. When his turn came up, he fidgeted.

“Uh, my name is Peter, I’m 21 years old, and I graduated second in my class at Midtown Science and Tech, and I’ve been attending college in Queens for two years. I’m studying biophysics, engineering, physics, chemistry, and biochem. I'm also in the robotics club.”

A quiet murmur went around the room, and the tour guide looked impressed. “That’s quite the resume, Peter.”

He felt his ears grow warm and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, that’s what my Aunt says.”

The other interns snickered, and soon they began the tour. Gwen led them through several labs, but they eventually came to the bioengineering section. Peter practically shook with excitement as the blonde led them through the doors. As they were looking around, talking to the scientists and the current interns in the lab, an alarm went off.

Over the intercom, a voice began speaking. “Containment breach in sector 14, section 12, please remain calm, and go through the proper procedures.”

Gwen rounded the intern hopefuls up and led them out of the doors. “Looks like we’ll have to cut this part of the tour short. One of the bioengineering labs has had a containment breach, so that means we can’t continue in there.”

Peter felt an itch on his leg, but he thought nothing of it. Damn loose pants.

The tour continued, seemingly without consequence, and at the end, they were handed papers and asked to fill in their information. Peter filled his out quickly, handed it to Gwen, shook her hand, and left the building.

  
  
  


When Peter got home, he flopped onto the couch, only to feel something sharp poke into his back, and then his neck. He yelped, hopping off the couch and taking off his shirt. What he saw confused him. Two very large spiders. One red, with grey markings, and the other black with blue striped legs.

"Huh, I've never seen a spider with legs like those," he murmured.

The brunette went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup. He put it over the spiders before going and getting a sheet of paper. As soon as the paper was secure, he brought the spiders into his room, going over to the empty spider tank he'd had since his tarantula died of old age.

"Alright, little guys, looks like I'm keeping you for now, as soon as I make sure you biting me isn't killing me," Peter thought aloud as he placed them in the tank.

Peter used his laptop to search the internet for both spiders. The red was apparently an orbweaver, which should not be venomous, but it was probably from Oscorp's bioengineering lab, so anything was possible. The blue one, however, was venomous, but didn't have very deadly venom.

Still, anything is possible. Peter decided to keep the spiders safe in his house for now. He closed his laptop and went to take a shower.

  
  
  


_"You know why I have to do this Peter."_

Peter woke up, sweating and feeling chilled. _Oh boy, a fever dream._ He thought sarcastically. _I wish I had_ **_those_ ** _more often._

He got up and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Only, when he closed it and tried to pull his hand away, it stuck to the handle and the door pulled back open.

Peter took a deep breath. _Alright, Parker. So you're sticking to the fridge. Great. Now just, unstick._

It took the brunette about an hour to unstick, and by that time, the sun was up and his body temperature was pretty much back to normal.

"Fuck. I should just call in, shouldn't I?" Peter asked himself as he went to get ready for work.

  
  
  


"Parker, there you are! You're lucky you didn't have to deal with the early morning rush for caffeine," Peter's coworker, Betty, called as he came into work.

"Honestly, do you know how many people want Starbucks at five in the morning?" His other coworker, Tasha complained.

Peter laughed quietly. "I almost called in, actually. I got bit by a spider last night and I wasn't sure if it was poisonous or not. Of course, I wound up adopting it."

"Ew, of course you did," Betty replied with a shudder.

"Come help me get more cups out of the storeroom, Pete," called another of his coworkers, Sam.

"Yeah, one sec."

  
  
  


"They're all up on the top shelf, and everyone here is short."

"Yeah, I know."

"So I was thinking, you could climb on my shoulders, cause I'm short and stocky, and you're the second lightest person here and Betty is busy making sure no one steals anything."

"Okay."

Sam crouched down so that Peter could climb up on their shoulders, and Peter braced his hands on his coworker's back, before jumping up. Only, when he jumped, he went higher than he should have.

"Shit!"

"Oh my god, Peter get off the ceiling!"

"I can't! I'm sticking!"

"Shit! Should I call-"

"No, no, just… Stay there and catch me when I fall?"

"Sure, buddy."

  
  


It took about fifteen minutes for Peter to finally fall down from the ceiling, and in that time he grabbed as many cups as he could hold. Sam caught him, managing not to drop him.

"Dude, did you lose weight? You're like, light as a feather, my guy," Sam marvelled.

Peter snorted. "Maybe the spider gave me superpowers instead of death."

Sam giggled at that, setting Peter down and taking the cups from him. "Thanks for the help, nerd."

"No problem, Boblem."

  
  
  


Peter was riding the subway home when the next weird thing happened. He was in the emptiest car he could find, which was dimly lit and seemed to be full of spiders when he heard a quiet little voice saying that it wished there was more food here.

Peter looked around at the few other people in this car, but all of them were preoccupied with their phones or with something else (the old lady knitting at the front.) Then he heard another voice, slightly deeper, telling the first to just make its web bigger.

When Peter got off the train, he practically ran to his apartment, up to his room, and over to his spiders.

"It's back!" he heard one squeal.

"Yes, I see it. Do you think it will feed us? I'm rather hungry," the other lamented.

"I'll feed you if you tell me what you want to eat," Peter said quietly, not knowing if the spiders would understand him.

"I would like some beetles, they are delightful to catch."

"I did not know it could speak, it usually just makes strange noises."

"Yes, yes. Just tell it what you want to eat!"

"Ah, a small lizard would be nice, but I would very much like a cricket."

"Oh yes, good choice."

"Are you two always this talkative?" Peter mumbled. He noticed that when he addressed the spiders, he could hear a weird chittering noise from the back of his throat.

"Yes," the spiders replied together.

"Maybe I should get another tarantula instead. They always seemed quieter. Although that might have to do with what people do to them before owners buy them."

Peter got the distinct notion that the spiders shuddered at that.

  
  
  


Peter had decided to test the jumping thing now that he was off work. Hopefully, he'd stick like he did back there.

"Okay, Parker, just jump. It shouldn't be that hard."

Peter jumped, but he only managed to brush his fingers against the ceiling.

"Huh. I've never managed that before."

He tried again, making sure to put more force into the jump. He felt something happen and focused on that feeling so he could use it later, then jumped. He smacked into the ceiling, face first, but he stuck there.

"Awesome. Now to figure out how the sticking works."

  
  
  


Peter went to his night classes at five, now knowing how the weird spider-powers worked. He could pretty much use them on command now. He'd also noticed that there was something up with his wrists, as well as a spot just above his hips, but he didn't know what it was.

His first-class was with Doctor Octavius, who also happened to work at Oscorp. Doctor Octavius taught engineering and programming and had assigned them a project to work on that had to do with making prosthetics. They were asked to make a small robot that moved in time with something living. Peter had immediately gone for the spiders, making a robotic tarantula. The only issue was getting the reaction time down to less than a billionth of a second, but somehow Peter managed, as did some of his classmates.

Doctor Octavius was impressed with all of their work, of course, when they turned them in. They had been working on them for about two weeks, and today was the final day to work on them and turn them in. The doctor praised Peter highly, telling him that if he ever went to work at Oscorp, he may get a position in the engineering labs.

Peter breezed through his night classes and went to the campus engineering lab to work on a personal project that he'd been working on for months. On his way in, he waved to Doctor Octavius. Halfway through his planned three-hour session, he felt a sharp pain in the spot above each hip.

He dropped the piece he was working on, nearly falling back in his stool. Doctor Octavius rushed over to see what was the matter.

"Parker, are you alright?" the man asked worriedly.

Peter nodded, biting his lip to keep from yelling at the pain.

"Maybe you should go home, Parker. I'll help you clean up."

Peter nodded, starting to pack away his project. He supposed the little drone would have to wait until tomorrow. He and Octavius put away the tools and Peter said his goodbyes.

"Do you need me to call you a cab? You look like you're having trouble walking," Octavius offered.

"No thanks, Doc, I'll be alright. I only live a block away anyways, and if I need help I can always call my aunt May or my uncle Ben," Peter replied, already heading out the door.

"Be safe, Peter."

"Yes, sir," he replied with a smile.

  
  
  


Upon arriving at home, Peter immediately went into his bathroom to check what was going on with his body.

He examined the space above his hips, pressing down and feeling around to find the exact spot where it hurt. There were slightly raised bumps on each side. _Odd_.

Peter left the bathroom, heading to his kitchen to make dinner, eat, and get ready for bed.

  
  
  


"Ah, it is back again. Thank you for the food, human."

"No problem, Boblem."

"What is a Boblem? My name is Bane-of-Flies. The other is Fuzzy-Wasp-Eater."

Peter snickered. "My name is Peter Parker."

"That sound is complex, but I will use it."

"You can just call me Peter."

"Very well, Peter."

"Goodnight, Bane-of-Flies, Fuzzy-Wasp-Eater."

"Goodnight, Peter."

  
  
  


_"I'm sorry."_

Peter woke up to a loud crash coming from his living room. He heard some muffled cursing, followed by the sound of glass clinking together.

Peter got up from the bed. "Please tell me you're not my-" he began as he walked into his living room. "Did you break my window?"

The man crouching in his apartment suddenly had a gun pointed straight at Peter's forehead. He held a finger to his mouth with a 'shhh' and Peter heard a helicopter fly overhead.

Peter blinked, watching as the searchlights swept past his window and out of sight. He heard footsteps downstairs. He didn't know how many or how far, but he knew this guy couldn't be found in his apartment.

Peter yawned, rubbing a hand over his face and waving the guy along to his bedroom. "Don't touch the spiders, Mr. Leather Bodysuit."

"It's Deadpool actually, but sure."

Peter watched as the man sat down at his desk, tilting his head every so often.

"White says not to trust you, but Yellow says you have a nice ass and that nice butts are always trustworthy. I really hope your ass is trustworthy."

Peter rolled his eyes, flopping onto his bed and keeping an ear out for whoever was chasing this 'Deadpool' guy.

Footsteps approached Peter's door, and then there was a knock. Peter groaned, getting up. "Just keep your mouth shut and don't be visible. You can hide in the closet or something, as long as you don't mind a robot graveyard."

The brunette walked to the door, opened it, and glared at the officers, then checked his phone. "It's 4 AM. Can this wait?"

"No sir, I'm afraid there's a dangerous criminal in the neighbourhood. We're searching any buildings for him. He wears a red and black leather and kevlar suit and goes by the name of Deadpool."

Peter blinked. "Yeah, no. Can I go back to bed now?"

The officers nodded, bidding him a good day, and walked off down the hall. Peter closed the door and went back to his room, where Deadpool was staring intently at Peter's spider tank.

"Make yourself at home, it'll be a couple days before the cops clear out," the brunette told the mercenary as he fell onto his bed once more.

"I can't believe he hasn't run away screaming, White. We haven't had our mask on the whole time we've been here!"

"Deadpool."

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to sleep, dude."

"Oh, right, sorry."

  
  
  


_Crack._

Peter woke up in pain. His mind was screaming, his arms felt like they were on fire, and he was pretty sure his hips were dislocated. He didn't realize that it wasn't just his mind screaming until Deadpool ran into the room, gun drawn and sweeping the room.

Peter closed his mouth, cutting off his voice and taking heavy breaths through his nose.

"You alright?" Deadpool asked, still checking the room.

Peter shook his head.

"What's wrong? Nightmare? Unimaginable pain?"

Peter nodded.

"Which one? Or both?"

Peter nodded again.

"Shit, alright. How about we go into the bathroom and I check you over? How's that sound? You know what, don't answer that." Deadpool picked Peter up as he spoke, carrying him to the bathroom and turning on the light.

Deadpool checked Peter over for injuries, and in the meantime, Peter tried to figure out the source of his pain. He let Deadpool poke and prod while he concentrated.

_Oh_. Thought Peter. “Oh,” he repeated aloud.

“Oh? What’s ‘oh’?” Deadpool asked.

Peter tugged at his sleeves, pulling them up to look at his wrists.

“Did you do something? What happened?” Deadpool asked softly.

Peter showed him his wrists, where there were a pair of little holes. “I don’t know how they got there, but they hurt yesterday. Hips too.”

Deadpool hummed. “You have anything weird happen to you recently? Something that shouldn’t have happened? Maybe you got the X-gene?”

Peter blinked, and then blinked again. “The spiders. They bit me in an Oscorp lab.”

Deadpool laughed sarcastically. “Of fucking course they did! You have spider-powers now! That’s great. That’s, actually. That’s wonderful, actually?”

Peter hummed. “Well, guess you can call me the Human Spider.”

“Yeah no. No way. See? Yellow and White _both_ agree with me. Let’s go with something more like… Uh… How about Spider-Man?”

“Sure, fine, whatever.”

  
  
  


“Can I help you design your costume?”

“...Yeah, fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is in development.


End file.
